1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a light source device, a method to manufacture a light source device, and a projection type display apparatus. Exemplary embodiments further provide a light source device having a construction which is well suited to cool a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes a projection type display apparatus such as projector, which presents a display in such a way that light emitted from a light source device is entered into an optical modulation device such as a liquid-crystal light valve, and that image light modulated by the optical modulation device is enlarged and projected on a screen by a projection lens or the like. A solid-state light source such as LED light source, is adopted as a light source for use in the light source device of the projection type display apparatus. Since such a solid-state light source generates heat simultaneously with light emission, it requires cooling in order to enhance its light emission efficiency. As a technique which cools a chip having such a solid-state light source or the like heat generation source, related art documents JP-A-6-97335 and JP-A-11-68371 disclose that the chip is cooled by holding a heat pipe or the like in touch with the chip.